Don't Deny It
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Alex and Olivia can't deny there love for each other. Alex just has to get Olivia to admit it. One shot! Please read and review! Enjoy!


**Don't deny it.**

So, I was watching Downton Abbey and got this idea for an Alex and Olivia one shot... Yes that sounds very farfetched but I hope it turns out ok!

I am uploading everything I have, I think there is only one more to upload after this, because my laptop is playing up, and my memory sticks will not work, so I don't want to lose all my writing, so I am gonna upload them!

Alex comes out about her feelings for Olivia and she knows the detective has feeling for her to.

Please read and review!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Alex paced in her office back and forth.

She knew Olivia would be on her way to get the warrant she needed and Alex saw it as the best time to speak to the brunette.

Alex had felt love and warmth towards the detective since day one, even if they did argue from time to time and Alex knew Olivia had feeling for her too, it was all shown through small gestures but she saw the way the detective checked her out when she was over at the 1-6 and she had a feeling Olivia saw the way she looked at her whenever they were together, the both of them knew it, well Alex did and she was sure Olivia felt something for her she just needed to get the older woman to admit it.

"Alex, hey you got the warrant sighed?" Olivia said knocking on the door as she walked in. Firstly Alex stopped pacing them took a brief moment to curse herself for not shutting the door, when she began mumbling to herself.

"Yeah, how's the case going?" Alex asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Good I guess, now we have this we can search the bastards apartment." Olivia said making a move to leave once she had taken hold of the paper Alex picked up.

"Liv, I was wondering if you had a minute to chat." Alex said making the detective turn on her heels.

"What do you need?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"You wanna sit?" Alex asked figuring this could be harder than she thought.

Sitting down Olivia frowned a little at her friend's nervousness.

"I wanted to talk to you about something... about us." Alex said blurting it out.

Now she felt completely stupid, but something's just need to happen.

"What about us? We've been friends for years." Olivia said with a smile, she had enjoyed Alex's friendship and company over the past few years and she didn't want to lose it; she didn't know what she would do without seeing the blonde A.D.A on a regular basis whether it is at work or out of work.

"I know, but I think..." Alex tried but her words got lost.

"Think what, come on Lex... talk to me!" Olivia said with a smile making Alex more and more tempted to kiss her, but after all of her years in law it didn't take a genius to now that kissing her would be the worst possible decision.

"I think I'm in love with you..." Alex said looking at Olivia's face in an attempt to seem confident.

"Alex I..." Olivia started but she was completely taken back.

"I know you feel the same I've seen the way you look at me." Alex tried but it seemed it was pointless; the detective had already gotten up.

"No Alex, I don't... we're best friends, but that's all..." Olivia said, seemingly upset. She walked out of Alex's office putting on a smile like nothing had happened.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Walking home Alex let the hot night air get to her head. She had been in a meeting with Liz after Olivia left, it wasn't really a meeting, and Alex wasn't really paying attention.

Walking up the back street to her house she slowed down as she saw a shadow on her door step, getting her phone in her hand she made she her finger hovered over 'Emergency Call' before returning back to her normal pace.

"I was wondering when you would get home." Olivia voice sounded.

"Well, I am sorry for the inconvenience." Alex tried to sound pissed off, but she was still in love with the other woman even if she didn't love her back.

"About earlier..." Olivia began as Alex opened her front door and walked inside leaving it open knowing that Olivia wanted to speak to her and knowing the brunette was in her house made her feel all warm inside.

"You have feelings for me Olivia, don't deny it!" Alex said turning to face her before she reached her kitchen.

"I know..." Olivia said quietly and Alex was just about to fight back before she registered what her crush had just said.

Frowning, the blonde couldn't find the words to speak.

"I was wrong earlier... to run out like that and to lie to you, but I was confused and the case was stressing me out."  
"Don't use the case as an excuse Liv." Alex said quietly knowing that's exactly what it was.

"I was in shock Alex and I know this is a big turnaround..." Olivia said taking a few steps forward feeling like she was trying to persuade a victim.

Unsure of what to do Alex turned into her kitchen and switched on the kettle, making a coffee and by the looks of things she was making Olivia to.

Alex poured the drinks up and handed one to Olivia.

"I shouldn't have walked away like I did, it was wrong." Olivia tried to get through to the blonde but after the performance earlier it seemed like the blonde had closed herself off. Olivia saw it in victims, but this was different.

"I told you the truth and you discarded it like scuff marks!"Alex said trying to get her point across. It had only been a matter of hours, but Alex had time to think, maybe Olivia didn't love her.

"I know, I know, but you're not wrong... I do love you Alex, you're beautiful, talented and a damn good lawyer but I was in shock, no one has ever just come out with it." Olivia said, touching on more than one subject.

"I didn't know you were batting for the other team Lex, I thought it was a joke for the first few minutes, that's why I said what I did. I don't know." Olivia said sitting down hoping Alex would sit next to her, which she did.

"I'm sorry for not telling you... probably would have been a good place to start." Alex admitted feeling so confused.

Olivia put her mug of coffee on the table and took Alex's out of her hands and did the same. Placing a hand on Alex's neck Olivia knew what she wanted to do and she knew the lawyer wasn't stupid, pulling Alex in for a kiss she knew it was the best decision on her life.

"Wow..." Alex said when Olivia moved back a few inches.  
"You like it... don't deny it." Olivia said with a laugh remembering what Alex had said to her when 'discussing' their feelings.

"I won't." Alex said leaning it once more.

They both loved each other, whether it was to end tomorrow or end in 50 years, theirs was a love that could not be denied.

* * *

Short and Sweet!

Please review; let me know what you think!

I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write but them again anything A/O is fun to write!  
Thank you!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
